Unlovable
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: She was never one for relationships, men were liars, cheaters, no good... That was until Soul Evans changed that, but there is something that keeps them from pursuing a serious relationship: he's married and she just isn't ready... Will their love overcome? Or will they be destined to watch each other from afar?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sunlight peeked through the blinds adorning the window. Maka stirred slowly emerald irises peeking from behind soft ivory lids. She blinked rapidly trying to shake off the sleep still clinging on. She got on one elbow looking around the familiar walls encasing her room. She looked to her right and smiled softly, he had stayed, thoughts of the steamy night before flashed in her mind. Sadness crept into her eyes making the frown disappear; he wouldn't be there for long. He belonged to someone else, _had_ someone else though he claimed not to love her. Maka sighed, she got up slowly careful not to wake him and slipped out of the bed they shared. She looked at the floor and picked up his shirt slipping it over her bra and panties. She walked out of the room and walked to the other side of her apartment, she crossed her living room furnished with a red couch and matching love seat, a glass coffee table nestled in between them, a black TV set against the wall holding up a flat screen TV. Yellowish wood paved the floor of the entire house, except the kitchen and bathroom. She made it to the bedroom turned studio and entered.

She flicked the light on and grinned, this was her favorite spot, her sanctuary. The place where she could forget that the white-haired, bloody eyed man in her bed didn't belong to her and never would. He had a wife, but he always claimed he didn't love her, and she was just the girl he met one night at a dance club where she DJ'd in the evenings. She was a music prodigy, she could play the guitar quite well and she could mix beats that pounded through the listener. Anyone who met Maka Albarn could tell she lived for music, breathed music. She sat down in the plush computer chair and flicked on the switch to activate the sound system set up. It had taken her _years_ to save up for the state of the art equipment she had dreamed of. It made beeping sounds as it booted up and she waited patiently thoughts coursed through her non-stop. She knew she shouldn't sleep with him, he was taken, but damn she just couldn't let him go. She didn't know why, and it killed her. She had grown up wary of men, had been in the game long enough to know just how cruel they could be. She herself was no angel, she'd had her many flings and one night stands in her 25 years of life. They meant nothing to her in the end, she always woke up in an empty bed, letting the feeling of despair and sadness dwell within. She hated it but did it because it let her pretend that she was loved, even if it was for a few hours, even if it wasn't the same man fucking her.

That's what Soul Evans had started out as, a one night stand that later turned into frequent nightly visits and quickies in the supply closet behind the stage at the club. It had been going on for 5 months now, it was in the third month that he had confessed he had another woman, one he was married to, for business he said not actual feelings. She scoffed _like she would believe that!_ Maka turned to the system and began fiddling with it pushing buttons to make a new sound. 

_**Bad by Wale ft. Tiara Thomas**_

(Intro)  
Monogamy or whatever you call it, we started thinking for everybody  
Most of us is rushing into it anyway, know what I'm sayin?  
You ain't rushing for love and I ain't happy to judge  
So let's neglect the what if's eh  
Make t do what it do  
Skit

(Hook)  
Is it bad that I never made love? No I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck  
I'll be a bad girl, I'l prove it to you  
I can't promise that I'll be good to you  
'Cuz I've had some issues  
I won't commit, no, not having it  
But at least I can admit that I'll be bad to you  
Yeah I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you

(Bridge)  
Is it bad that I never made love? No I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck

(Verse)  
Let's get it  
Bad girls ain't no dove and the good girls ain't no front  
In the hood girls want a smart nigga, college girls all want a thug  
So it seems that we fiend what we don't need  
Got a thing for a queen who no wanna leave  
Ain't bout to judge you, no judge me  
Ya ain't gotta really sing bout your rap sheet  
Cuz I heard you (bad no)  
In the letter of sense I mean that  
Plus sexing and I love ya  
But to kiss him like say you mean it  
(bad no) I know, I just be callin her mean ass  
Or the irony got a bomb of D  
But the polymer's probly gonna be plastic  
Still I'm feeling this and I need that  
Even if I get her I get her to need this  
I don't need emotion to open your deep sea  
I conceive a ocean by going between lack, back  
No bed, flo', dope  
Go forward, couch, now  
Slow mo-tion around  
Put it down, Lord knows she's going for the morn' hold up

(Hook)  
Is it bad that I never made love? No I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck  
I'll be a bad girl, I'l prove it to you  
I can't promise that I'll be good to you  
'Cuz I've had some issues  
I won't commit, no, not having it  
But at least I can admit that I'll be bad to you  
Yeah I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you

(Verse)  
Let me tell you bout her  
Look, she hurt feelings, she break hearts  
She stay quiet, she play smart  
She take pride, In going out  
In getting hollered that, In staying out  
She's no saint but don't pose  
She don't wear make-up by the boat load  
Riding through lake shore with the nose up  
She don't really fake much but this nose up  
She got haters but we all do  
Heard you when the time comes shorty follow thought  
Baby like a bad poach how they caught you  
All the mind games, never mind cuz they all lose  
(Bad no) in the physical sense I mean that  
I ain't tryina kiss up, suck up, feed gas  
I ain't like them c… you suckin your c fair  
Nope (bad no) play bit  
Trust me, I humble your mean ass  
Look, shorty gets actually I'm prevent  
Cuz don't wanna front it let's work on with deep threat yeap  
Bed, floor, couch, move  
More, shower, lord, perm – done  
Love – nah, caught in the morning cell number was annoying goddamn

(Hook)  
Is it bad that I never made love? No I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck  
I'll be a bad girl, I'l prove it to you  
I can't promise that I'll be good to you  
'Cuz I've had some issues  
I won't commit, no, not having it  
But at least I can admit that I'll be bad to you  
Yeah I'll be good in bed, but I'll be bad to you

(Bridge)  
Is it bad that I never made love? No I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck

Maka smiled and almost shouted with joy she loved it! It had to be the best song she'd ever written. Now she had to find someone to rap the verses, she herself could sing the hook and bridge. She twirled in her chair and laughed euphoria rushing through her. She couldn't wait to see what it would sound like altogether. She saved the sound , copying it on to a CD and labeled it. She then made her way to the kitchen, pretty sure that Soul had left like he always did, if he didn't leave at night he left first thing in the morning. Thinking about the albino once again dampened her mood but only slightly. She sang the hook to the song while fixing breakfast; she was so entranced with her song and her current chore that she failed to notice the blood red eyes admiring her from the doorway. "Shit!" she exclaimed when she turned to go to the refrigerator. She clutched the edge of the counter with one hand and the other spread over her heart. "Soul! You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you left already." she said glowering at him. He chuckled sending the butterflies in motion in her stomach. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, and I thought I'd let you know I can spend the day here with you." He said grinning. Maka raised an eyebrow skeptically "Oh." she stated hoping it didn't betray the giddiness she actually felt. He _never_ stayed so this was good news, not that she wanted him to know.

She was good at hiding her emotions, something learned over the last 10 years. He nodded the grin still in place. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, he moved closer pinning her between the counter and his body, Maka thought for a while "Honestly? I just want to stay here and watch movies." she replied. Soul quirked a snowy brow "Are you sure? We could go somewhere, anywhere you choose." She shook her head "Nah, I just want to stay here; I don't feel like getting dressed up and going places right now." He smirked "Ok, then chilling here it is." she nodded in affirmation and turned back to fixing her sandwich "Hey, you want one?" she asked holding it up. His stomach answered for him as it made a loud gurgling sound, he grinned sheepishly and she gave a half smile. "Go to the living room and pick a movie, I'll be there when I'm done here." Soul gave a short nod and after giving her a kiss exited the kitchen. Maka smiled fully now, when she was with him she hid her emotions and kept cool nonchalance in play, never did she let him see _any_ sort of emotion on her face.

Soul sat on the couch waiting for Maka to come in and start the movie. He smiled he didn't know _when_ it had happened but somewhere between 5 months ago and now he, Soul "Eater" Evans, had fallen for Maka Albarn. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't dare he could tell that anything involving the words **I Love You **were out of the question. She wasn't clingy, nor did she ask for more than he could give her at the moment. She never overstepped her bounds, never asked about his married life or about him. But even though he knew nothing about her, or she about him, he had grown to love her, adore her, live for her. He hated being married to Jessica, he hated her snobby attitude, the way she dressed, the way she talked and the fact that she sounded like a tone deaf Miss. Piggy when she tried to sing. Maka was the complete opposite she was humble, modest and had the voice of an angel. Jessica was 5'8", medium sunny blonde hair, olive skinned, almond shaped blue eyes, he couldn't deny her body was great and her breasts were too, something she liked to emphasize in tight, skimpy clothes. But he hated how she flaunted it to everyone especially any man within a 15 foot radius. Maka was also exquisite but she outshined Jessica by a huge parameter, 5'4", ash blonde hair down to her waist, flawless ivory skin, huge green eyes, body like a coke bottle, and perky B cup breasts, and killer legs. Her clothes always showed enough skin to keep you up at night, he knew because he couldn't sleep after Black Star had introduced her to him all those months ago.

The shift of the couch cushion alerted him to her presence he turned to watch her as she handed him his plate, setting her own on the coffee table along with two cups. "Thanks." he said taking the plate from her. She nodded "What are we watching?" she asked "Transformers, I haven't seen it yet." he answered. Maka looked at him "You haven't seen Transformers?!" she asked incredulously. "No" he growled taking a bite of the sandwich. He pressed the play button to start the movie, settling down into the comfy soft cushion. Maka took a bite of her sandwich as well, keeping her gaze on the TV as the movie began. She was happy, more than she should be, and she didn't know why. Well, she thought she knew but every time the thought popped up she would wave it away like a bothersome fly. Her mind constantly taunted her _you love him, you love him!_ It would chant, and she would tense up. She couldn't love him! She knew nothing about him except that he was married and his wife's name was Jessica, she couldn't love him because... Well because she never loved anyone and she was afraid to love someone. It was absurd she knew but it was the truth, she was afraid to love, to let someone in, she knew that being in love was giving someone the power to hold her heart and her trust without betraying her. She couldn't do that, she had seen what her Father did to her Mother time after time. How he cheated and lied and how her Mother suffered until she could no longer take it and left.

But she was no different here she was sitting next to a man who was married, his wife, wherever she was, had no idea that instead of late nights at work he was at her apartment shacking up with her. And if his wife _did _know then she must be suffering just like her Mother had. She needed to break this off, she needed to stop this and move on, they both needed to. Even if he didn't love her, he shouldn't play her like this. She had to find a way to tell him that they could no longer see each other. _But how? _Her mind asked, _why?_ Her heart whined. The two enemies battled each other, trying to gain dominance over the other. She was no longer paying attention to the movie, her plate lay forgotten on her lap she bent forward and set the uneaten food on the table. "Maka? Aren't you hungry?" Soul asked eyeing her worriedly she shook her head and pulled her feet up so she could rest her forehead against her knees. Soul watched her she seemed upset, this was unlike her, she was usually calm and stoic this was the first emotion he had witnessed ever. It actually worried him; he hoped his biggest fear wouldn't come true. He had always feared she would try to stop him from seeing her ever again. He prayed that her thoughts were not anywhere near that section, he didn't know what he would do. No, he knew _exactly _what he would do... He would go insane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been three weeks already, three fucking weeks without seeing or hearing from her. He was becoming desperate, going insane slowly but surely. The albino glanced at his cell once more warring with himself wanting to call her but stopping, his hand hovering over the device. Jessica was only a few feet away talking on the phone with a girlfriend while he pretended to watch TV. His mind kept dredging up Maka, he wanted to be near her, see her, hold her, touch her, _b_e with her. He loved her, he couldn't deny it now, he doubted he ever could. He wanted to run out and go to her apartment talk to her face to face. She had been avoiding his calls and when he would go over she wouldn't answer the door. He hated it! It was Hell! He didn't know what to do. He sat contemplating it over and over again, should he go over? Should he wait even more? No, he couldn't wait anymore! Making up his mind he got up from the couch. "Soul? Where are you going?" Jessica asked putting a hand over the phone's microphone. "I'm going out for a drive." he responded grabbing the keys to his car. "All right, be careful." she said as he walked out. He hurried to his car and made his way to Maka's flat. He needed to talk to her.

Maka sat in the recording room fumbling with lyrics to a song she was writing now. She had a beat; all she needed were the lyrics, who for some reason weren't surfacing at all. The blonde sighed frustrated _why can't this be as easy as before?!_ She began the melody from the beginning and looked at the lyrics mumbling them under her breath. The sound of someone knocking on the door startled her, she glanced at the clock on her cell, it was 11:30 at night. _Who the hell was that?_ She got up from her chair and made her way to the door; she unlocked it and opened it not bothering to check who it was. "What the hell Maka?" came an angry voice. Maka looked up in shock "Soul!" she exclaimed _Shit! What an idiot! She'd been avoiding him for almost 3 weeks! And now here he was, angry and red faced._ He stepped through the door whirling to look at her. She closed the door behind her and stared at him "What are you doing here?"She asked "I came to see why you are avoiding me!" he snapped "Don't you know how worried I was?!" he asked. She locked all her feelings towards him away, letting anger and scorn rein the chambers of her heart. "Like you care!" she hissed, shock registered on his face but she didn't let him speak. "I'm not gonna beat about the bush, I don't want to see you again! What we had was fun, but now it's over! Go home to your wife, where you _should _be! Leave me alone! Don't call or come around." she yelled chest heaving with anger and grief. Soul glared "What? Why? I don't want to be with her, I want you!" he yelled back.

Maka snorted derisively "Yeah right, you don't want me Soul. I'm no good for you, I have too many problems, and you know nothing about me. Just like I know nothing about you. Leave me alone please." her voice softened at the end. "Maka, I don't want to! I can't be without you. I need you." Soul pleaded sadness softening his eyes. Maka shook her head "No, we can't do this anymore. You have a wife, I can't do this to her. I...I'm sorry Soul" she said tears streaming down her cheeks. She had broken, had finally let the dam break something she promised to never do, but humans break promises, just like they break hearts. Soul shook his head "No Maka, I won't leave you, I can't." Maka huffed through her tears "Don't make this any harder Soul. We can't be together, you belong to someone else. You and I can never be together. Just please, please leave." she begged heart breaking. Soul walked up to her and pinned her against the door flinty red meeting watery green. "Why Maka? You had no problem with it before, why now?" he asked. "I just can't anymore." she answered brokenly.

Soul crashed his lips against hers, hunger, anger and want melded into feather soft lips. Maka gasped under the onslaught of raw emotions, unable to stop herself she responded to him. Letting her own emotions shine through, Soul pushed her further into the door he then grasped under her thighs lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him slowly. He pressed forward meeting her swiveling hips in a slow tempo, hissing at the sweet sensation. He wanted her, more than ever, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her, what she meant to him. Soul reached between them gripping the hem of her panties, pulling away slightly to slide them off, he threw them to the side. He then fumbled to release himself from the restriction of his jeans. She helped him, deftly freeing him from his denim prison, she grabbed a hold of him and began pumping him quickly, he felt his erection growing painful, wanting release. He thrust into her hand as he began leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, rewarded by her heavy panting and small moans. "Soul I…." she breathed trialing off as his lips took hers again, Maka rubbed him against her wetness positioning him at her entrance. He didn't need to be told twice he swiftly entered her, she arched her back off the door in pleasure, he thrusted slowly meeting her bucking with his own.

He moved her away from the door and laid her on the floor careful not to slip out of her. He watched as she bit her lip, felt as she raked her nails across his back, her hands pulling his hair, heard her moans and the breathy way his name escaped her lips, he could taste her when he licked the crook of her neck and he could smell her sweet scent mixed with the sweat on her skin. How could he ever leave her? Did she not know her worth? He watched as well as felt when she came her back arching off the floor, her walls clenched around him, face contorted in ecstasy eyes squeezed shut pink lips slightly open, nails dug further into his skin adding to his pleasure. He slowed his thrusts extending her orgasm even more, he himself was almost there, and after a few more thrusts he released himself in her. He draped his body over her holding his weight on his elbows. The smell of sweat and sex permeated the air and panting filled the room. Small hands pushed against his chest and he moved off of her, she sat up looking for her discarded underwear slipping them back on. "You have to go Soul." she said sitting in her spot, pulling her long legs up to her, hiding her face in her knees. "What?" he asked frowning, "You have to go. I told you I don't want to see you again." she repeated standing up "You know where the door is. Show yourself out." she looked at him one last time, seeing the broken look he had. She turned away sobs escaping her but she didn't care anymore, she walked to the studio and shut the door locking it behind her. The blonde slid down until she reached the floor sobbing for all she was worth, letting her pain dissolve in a river of tears.

The door trembled suddenly, startling her she felt it shake again and again as Soul knocked on it loudly. "Maka? Maka open up! We're not done with this!" he yelled she sobbed harder her body shaking she wanted to scream, shout to the world just how hurt she was. Soul kept knocking threatening to kick it down if she didn't open it, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed "JUST GOES SOUL! WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER LEAVE! PLEASE!" she begged slapping the ground angrily _why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he leave? _She screamed, raw and full of hurt, pulling her hair in frustration sobs growing louder. Soul flinched when he heard her scream, he had never heard such a sound before, so full of hurt and grief, he let his forehead thump lightly against the door, her cries broke his heart, he lay his hand flat against the wooden barrier and he spoke "Maka, don't ask me to leave, not when you mean so much to me." He waited hoping she would recuperate but he was met with sniffles and sobs. He had never felt defeat as much as he did that day, it swept over him like a tsunami dragging him down into its watery depths and he couldn't resurface. Soul walked out of the apartment and headed to the bar, maybe whiskey would help numb everything he felt. Maka waited an hour after he left to make sure he was really gone before leaving the confines of her studio, she walked into her bedroom and laid on her bed tears fell as she inhaled Soul's scent on the second pillow, she cradled it in her arms as she cried into it letting it capture all her tears and hurt maybe this way the pain wouldn't hurt so bad. But it did, every tear spilled reminded her of who they were for, and the more she remembered the more she cried. She never thought the expression cry me a river could be so literal, she was pretty sure she was crying enough to fill one because she couldn't stop, this is why she never wanted to get attached to anyone. She slowly drifted off to sleep, in the midst of tears and sniffles, maybe tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

She could feel him watching from his spot at the table a few feet away from where she was at. But she didn't care; instead she continued to grind against the blond male behind her, arms reaching over her head, his around her waist as they swayed together to the bass of the song blaring through the speakers. Lights pulsed first red, then green, purple, blue and pink, the smell of liquor, cigarette smoke, cologne, perfume and sweat filled the air. Bodies pressed together all around them lost in their own world. She whirled to meet blue eyes and smiled circling his neck with her arms, "We should ditch this place." He whispered into her ear nuzzling slightly and she smirked she was tipsy though she managed it well, the undercurrent of his promise seemed like a good idea and she bit her lip nodding at him "I'll meet you outside I have to get my purse." She whispered back. He nodded and made for the door, Maka made her way over to the table she and the gang had occupied Liz, Patti and Tsubaki on the dance floor, Black Star, Kid and Soul at the table drinking. Maka ignored Soul altogether "Star hand me my purse please?" she asked the tanned man next to her, he reached for the black purse that Kid handed to him and he held it out for her. She took it making sure all her belongings were in it.

"Maka," Black Star called to her, she looked from her purse to him "What's up?" the blue haired man nodded to the door "Be careful and don't do anything stupid." She smiled and nodded "Relax, I know the drill ok? I learned from the best." She said nudging him with her elbow. He pretended to be abashed but grinned he slapped something in her hand and she looked to find two condom packets, she snorted but stuffed them into her purse "If you need a ride call me." He said and Maka rolled her eyes giving him a thumbs up she said her good bye to Kid and hurried to the club's exit. She knew Soul was watching her but she continued to pretend not to care, he had showed up unannounced to the club and had given her the surprise of her life, apparently having the same friends was going to be a big deal, but it wasn't like she could ditch them, she had known Black Star since they were in diapers and Kid she met in junior high and the girls in high school she'd met Soul six months ago so he was the only one she could cut ties with. But it was proving so fucking difficult, he was also Star's best friend so that meant when they're were parties or club outings Soul was invited. She saw the blond guy standing next to the door as she emerged "Ready?" she asked giving him a coy smile, he grinned showing pearly white normal teeth "This way, your place or mine?" he asked leading her to his car "Yours." She answered getting into his red Camero.

It wasn't until she was fucking him that she realized that he could never compare to Soul, he didn't give her the thrill Soul did when they were making love. When they were done he flipped over on his back and promptly fell asleep, she shook her head and looked around for her clothes. She slipped the black dress back on and scrounged around for her underwear she slipped on her heels and grabbed her purse, she made her way out of the darkened apartment and pulled out her cell, she looked up her location on her cell phone using the GPS and called Black Star "Hello?" he asked she heard shuffling on the other end and grimaced "Star? Did I wake you up?" she asked apologetically "Nah, it's all good Maka, need a ride?" he asked and she smiled "Yeah, if you don't mind." She answered she heard more shuffling and then he spoke "Send me the address; I'll be there in a bit." She said a quick all right and they hung up. She sent him the message and settled on the apartment complex's stairs to wait, after half an hour she saw Star's headlights pull up and she made her way to the midnight colored Avalanche. Slipping into the passenger side seat and tugging on the seat belt she looked over at the muscular man, his disheveled hair sticking up every which way not in its usual star like do. She laughed at his appearance and he glared at her, he shifted the into drive and they headed for her apartment, it was then that she remembered she'd been wanting to ask him something for a while now "Hey Star?" she asked when "Hmm?" he said in response "Do you think you can help me with a song? I just need someone to sing the verses and I'll do the rest." He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow "You made a new song?" he asked and she nodded in response "All right, when do you want to start on it?" Jade eyes lit up with hope "Really? You'll help me?" she asked excitement rushing through her.

He nodded again yawning,"Thanks Star! And we'll start when you have a chance." She grinned happily. "I'm free tomorrow, after my game with Kid and Soul." He said and Maka froze at Soul's name, he caught the slight movement he knew there was something between them Soul had confessed it three weeks ago when Black Star had gotten a call from Chupa Cabra's bartender to come pick up the white haired male. He'd had to carry his ass to the car and drove him to his place on the way there Soul had told his story and at the end kept repeating "I love her, why can't she understand, Jessica means nothing!" At one point Star had to pull over and open the door so he could throw up. In all his years of knowing Soul he had never seen him so fucked up over a girl, in high school he'd been the most wanted male on campus girls wanted him and none ever got him, he had been Soul's best man when he's married Jessica and he knew that he didn't love Jessica, it had been a marriage to link two companies together, her Father had been about to declare bankruptcy when Mr. Evans had came in and made a proposition, he'd also wanted to find a wife for his youngest son since he didn't seem interested in settling down anytime soon. Soul had fought tooth and nail against it but in the end had broken down and accepted his fate, Star knew how much Soul hated being tied to Jessica and if Black Star's suspicions were right the stupid broad was shacking up with someone else too, Soul had confided three months into his marriage that he had no desire to fuck with Jessica at all and he had never touched her in their two years of marriage.

But the other day Soul had confessed that he suspected Jessica was pregnant, he wouldn't put it past her with the way she dressed half of Death City could be the baby daddy. He needed to find out just what the Hell was going on, he knew Soul was tore up and he'd almost drank himself stupid at the club after Maka left with Blondie. How did Maka feel about all this? He eyed her unsuspectingly she sat facing out the passenger side window staring out at who the Hell knew what, she seemed lost in thought and pain flashed on her features. Aw Hell! Maka was like a sister and Soul was his best friend if he'd known they would hit it off so quick he would have introduced them way back when! Maybe Soul would have married Maka instead of Jessica the Hoe Bag. He sighed he partially blamed himself so maybe he could nudge them to reconcile, what was the harm in that? "Maka, why did you let Soul go?" he asked figuring ripping the band aid off was better than just taking it off little by little, she gasped snapping to look at him "How did you know that?" she asked quietly he shrugged "He's my best friend." He said "We talk." Maka looked away from his gaze and looked outside the window as they passed down Death City's main street, street lamps lit up the road and darkened windows stared back her.

"I couldn't let him continue cheating on his wife, it wasn't right he claims he doesn't love her but even so he belongs to her." Maka looked into Star's green/blue eyes "I couldn't do that to her I know what it's like to be cheated on and how much it hurts, why would I do something like that to someone else?" Star shook his head "Maka, I'm going to tell you about Soul's marriage and listen for once ok? It's not my place but since I know you won't listen to him I'll do the talking, so shut up and just listen." He gave her a meaningful glare and she nodded, he began telling her how the marriage came to and how Soul felt about all of it, he told her about Soul's suspicions and she didn't say a word she listened quietly taking in the information as it was given to her. "You're a dumbass." Star said finishing and she turned to glare at him "He loves you more than you think, and I bet if you were willing to ask him he would dump that whore for you in seconds." Maka opened her mouth to refute that statement but Black Star cut her off "You think you did him a service but you didn't! And just looking at you I can tell you're hurting too so quit being an idiot and get him back! Damn it Maka I've seen you suffer dating asshole after asshole Soul is the best thing that happened to you and you're just letting him go? Where is the fighter I grew up with? Get him back even if you have to kick Jessica's slutty ass up and down the street but for the love of all that's Holy don't let him go just yet!" he said spittle flying and chest heaving, Maka looked at him wide eyed before letting out a laugh they parked at the curb in front of her flat and she reached over giving him a peck on the cheek "What would I do without you Star?" she said fondly.

He grinned ruffling her hair "I don't know, seems to me like you're stuck with me no matter what." Maka bit her lip unsure if she should say anything but Star was like an older brother to her and she decided it was for the better "Star?" she began grabbing his attention at her hesitance "I think…" she sighed heavily "I think I'm pregnant." He choked his head smacking on the window as his head reeled backward "And you drank!" he asked angry she ducked her head "I'm not sure yet, but I'm taking a test tomorrow." He shook his head still a bit mad "From now on no more drinking, I won't say anything to Soul but I will be on your ass about this, that may be my niece/nephew in there and I will not have them damaged." He shot her a look "Understood?" She gave a half smile and nodded "Thanks Star for everything, and I'll think about this before I make any decisions." He nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head "I'm always here sis, anytime no matter what I just want you to be happy." She nodded and leaned into his embrace finally they let each other go and she turned to open the door "Get some rest sis, I'll see you tomorrow." Maka looked back in "All right, be careful getting home, thanks for the ride. Good night." She said before closing the door and walking to her apartment.

She slipped inside and made her way to her bedroom, she went straight to her closet pulling out sweats and a shirt, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, while she waited for it to warm up she undressed looking at herself in the mirror she bit her lip and held back tears, she was a mess more than she cared to admit she'd been restless at night her mind thinking and thinking, this whole pregnancy thing had her on edge and not being with Soul was killing her. She turned back to the water and adjusted it to her preference she stepped in letting the warmth wash over her, her hand snaked to rest on her stomach resting below her belly button she was more than sure she was pregnant she'd been having a few symptoms over the last few days and she had missed her period it was three days late but she had always been regular, it had been three weeks since then but they hadn't used protection and he didn't bother pulling out, to top it off she had forgotten to take her birth control the day before and that day as well. So it was more than likely that she was, she just needed it confirmed she wasn't sure if she wanted to know though. She finished taking her shower and changed going back into her room and laid in her bed clutching Soul's pillow to her chest, well if she was pregnant she would keep the child, she never believed in abortion and she didn't think she could put up her child for adoption, she would keep that option open though. Her main concern was if she would tell Soul, he had a right to know right? It was his child too; she thought of Star's recount of Soul's marriage and bit her lip, should she tell him?

Her eyes became heavy her lids, closing as sleep crept over her. In the end she figured she'd tell him, he would need to know the child would be half of her and half of him, they could work something out right? She didn't know but as sleep overtook her brain she figured she could cross that bridge when they came to it. That night she dreamt she was in a hospital bed, in her arms she cradled a tiny baby swathed in a baby blue blanket wisps of snowy hair on his head peeking out of the blanket, she looked up to meet crimson eyes looking down at both of them happily.


End file.
